


Cold as Ice (Gladion x Moon)

by Silvadyash



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Eating Disorders, Eventual Smut, F/M, M/M, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Triggers, im sorry, no im not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvadyash/pseuds/Silvadyash
Summary: Moon wakes up in the morning, surprised by Silvally instead of one of her Lycanrocs. She decided to brush it off and go to the living room, greeted by her mother, Anabel, Looker and Gladion.Ultra Beasts have invaded four other regions, and to the dismay of Moon, Kanto, too.





	1. Chapter One

It was chilly. Moon shifted and turned in her blankets, unable to fall asleep. It's usually extremely warm in Alola, but in the winter, it's freezing.

Impulses from her brain sent shivers down her spine. Too dang cold.

Moon stood up and looked outside. Small droplets of rain tapped against her window. It's relaxing to look outside and listen to the noises. Wrapping the blanket around herself tightly, she tiptoed through the room. Wouldn't want to wake up Lycanroc.  
The girl made her way over to the fridge. Nothing. It turned out mom still hasn't unpacked all those boxes, either.

As she was rummaging through the cabinets on the search for a drink, Moon had to hold in a scream as Litten startled her.

"Meowwwww", he whined. She rolled her eyes and walked over to the kitty. Sitting down on the couch, she pulled him to her lap. The bastard tried to get away.  
A few minutes of petting passed by. The only reason she has Litten is because she wanted to surprise Gladion. Moon wasn't that much of a fire-type person, and most certainly not a cat one. She had it hard enough with Meowth already. The reason she got him for Gladion is because Lillie told her he loves dark and fire types. Plus, the ravenette had Decidueye and Hau had Primarina. It would be "goals" as Lillie called it. Litten tried to get away again, this time she let him. The pokemon wasn't a fan of her, but the feeling was mutual. She grabbed her mug of Tapu Cocoa and went to her room again.

She was awakened by what she thought was Lycanroc. Barking and licking, the full package. Moon opened her eyes and looked at the source of the commotion. She expected to either see Solar or Luna, but she saw...

Silvally? She sat up straight and stared at the pokemon. It sat down, wagging its tail and staring back. Moon rubbed her eyes. It was still there. Again. Still there. It went on for a while until the thought came to mind that Gladion is most likely here. If only he doesn't see Litten...  
Walking over to her closet the ravenette grabbed out a sweater and some jeans, and pulled them on. She opened the door and there they were. Anabel, Looker, Gladion and her mother.

"Ah! Good morning sweetheart! Have you slept well?", her mom asked.

"Not really, kind of an abrubt awakening." Moon glared at Gladion. She swears she saw him smirk before he turned back to Anabel and Looker.

"Moon, have a seat.", Anabel said. She walked over and sat down next to Gladion.

"We would like to thank you again for your previous service for the International Police.", Looker started. "We are very thankful you were willing to help us out with Ultra Beast invasion here in Alola. But we must ask of your assistance once more." He pointed towards Gladion.

"It turns out that Ultra Beasts have spread towards multiple regions. The regions currently known exist of: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh. More importantly, they are forming a major threat to the citizens. They do not know how to dea---" Gladion's explaination by something Moon did not wish to hear.

"Meooooooow~~~"

"Moon, did you forget to feed Meowth?", her mother asked. Moon nodded quickly and ran outside, picking Litten up on the way. She sincerely hoped Gladion didn't see him.

"You."

"Meow"

"Shut. Up."

"Meooooow" Moon rolled her eyes, and grabbed a rare candy from her pocket. She handed it to the kitten.

"And don't go out of your Pokeball again." She walked back inside.

"Everything alright?" Moon nodded quickly. She sat back down, and motioned Gladion to continue.

"The citizens do not know how to deal with the UB's. So therefore, Looker and Anabel are asking us to visit the regions and exterminate them." Moon's eyes widened.

"We ask you to leave your team behind, to prevent them any harm. Gladion offered the third Type:Null for your use.", Anabel continued.

"Third?" Gladion nodded.

"The first is the one sleeping on the carpet over there, and the second one is in Kanto, together with Lillie and Lusamine."

"Why don't you just call her mom?" He looked away.

"Mother is a title you have to earn by loving your children." An eerie silence filled the livingroom.

¤~¤

"Mom, I can do this myself!"

"Ara~ My little girl is growing up! Going on holiday by herself! With a boy~!"

"Moooooom! It's a mission, not a holiday! And Gladion doesn't mean anything to me!"

"Are you sure about that?" A bright blush spread across Moons face.

"Yes, I'm sure! He's just a friend!"

"Oh, a bummer that I bought these then..." She held up a pair of bright pink lacy panties.

"MOM!!" Laughter filled Moon's bedroom. The ravenette glanced upwards to her clock. "Shit, it's already 9am?! The boat will leave in 30 minutes!!"

"I'll page Tauros then, dear. Make sure you don't forget enough sweaters for when you're in Kanto and Sinnoh."

"All my sweaters are still in Kanto, though, so that shouldn't be a problem." Moon's mother wrapped her arms around her.

"Be careful."

"Yes, mother."

"Call me every night."

"Yes, mother."

"Do not sleep naked."

"Yes, mother."

"And take your pills."

"Yes, mother." Moon let go of the hug, and picked up her luggage. She said a final goodbye to her mother, before hopping on Tauros and blasting her way to Hau'oli Marina.

"You're late.", rang the stern voice of Gladion.

"Well I didn't miss the boat, now did I?" He rolled his eyes and grabbed Moon's luggage off of the Tauros, throwing it onto the ship.

Moon had to deal with a Hau clutching onto her for dear life, crying. She had to explain how to take care of her newly-caught shiny Rockruff.

"And most importantly, NO malasadas!"

"What?! But they are good for raising the Pokemon's happiness"

"Rockruff dislikes the taste, I've tried every one in Alola." Hau nodded, and left off with the pupper after a final hug. Moon watched them stroll, when feeling a presence next to her.

"Ready to go?", Looker asked. She nodded, and followed him onto the ship.

He showed her around, eventually leading her to her room.

"You can do with it what you want, ofcourse, since it's yours. Decorate it with photos of Red and Blue for all I care." Moon's eyes lit up. "I-I didn't mean i-"

It was too late.

Moon was digging through her backpack, pulling out all the plushies and posters you could possibly imagine. Looker decided to leave, before becoming more traumatized.

¤~¤

"So this is what we are going to do," Anabel said, pointing at Pallet Town on the map. "This is where we'll be crashing for the time being. It's a small town, so we shouldn't draw too much attention towards us."


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting you up with fillers woops

[TRIGGER WARNING] Mentions of self-harm, abuse, eating disorders

"Pallet Town, huh?", Moon asked. Gladion nodded.

"It's quite close to Mt. Moon, where the first Ultra Beast is located."

"Which one is it?"

"Symbiont." The ravenette rested her head on the table. Gladion was watching the waves outside of the window. His deep, probably edgy thoughts were interrupted by a soft snore coming from Moon. The blonde sighed and picked her up, bridal style, and proceeded to carry her to her room.

Gladion clumsily stood there on one leg, the other prying open the door, and Moon in his arms. After a few minutes of squiggling he got it open. He did not expect five posters of Red and Blue each. And then seven of them together. A dark truth he did not need to uncover. Gladion tried to ignore the merchandise and layed Moon down on the bed. He looked around in the dressoirs, eventually pulling out a cherry red blanket. Moon groaned.

"It's too hot for a blanket...", she muttered.

"I swear to Arceus I can't do anything fucking right for you." The blonde sat down on the bed. "If it's too hot, throw it off of you."

"But it's soooo cozy..."

"That's it, I'm out.", Gladion said, raising his hands. He walked out the door, making his way to his room. As soon as he reached said room, he plopped down on his bed. Grabbing a bobby pin from his backpack, he pinned his hair back.

"This girl...", he muttered. "She sure is something..."

Gladion's eyes fluttered close, as he, too, drifted off into a light sleep.

He woke up a few hours later. The blonde stood up and looked outside the giant window. His room was on the lower floors of the ship, so instead of waves, he was greeted by a school of Wishiwashi swimming by, and a few Alomomolas. Gladion pressed his hand against the window, staring at the pokemon in awe. His thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

"It's open."

The door opened, revealing Looker.

"Gladion, we've arrived at a sighting both Moon and Anabel would like to see." The blonde nodded and followed him.

On the upper deck there was the phenominal view of Magikarps and Goldeens splattering about. There was a small coast of rocks, each one accompanied by a snoring Slowpoke. Gladion took in the views in awe, when laughter filled his ears. Turning his head towards the noise, he noticed Moon swimming and playing with water-type Silvally. He couldn't help but smile. The ravenette got out of the water, and stood up. Now Gladion could take in the good shit.

Water dripped from Moon's chest onto the black stone she was standing on. Her bikini was a little on the small side, especially boob and butt area, but Gladion wasn't about to complain about that. Moon noticed him looking, and waved.

"Get in the water!", she yelled. "It's super nice!!"

"Didn't bring my swimming trunks!"

"So? Go skinny dipping!" A bright blush rose to the blonde's face.

"N-No thank you! I-I'll just see if Wicke packed it or not!!"

Gladion rummaged through his luggage, clothes flying everywhere. After he eventually found his black swimming trunks, he pulled them on. He noticed his mirror image. Scars, burn marks and cuts covered his upper body. His arms were red from the recently dried blood. His ribs were still bruised from what was two years ago. Seeing himself sickened him. He couldn't bare it. In his eyes, he was nothing but a failure. A nobody. Someone unable to protect his little sister from his own mother.  
He hadn't noticed, but tears streamed quietly down the blonde's face. Adding to the bruises, scars and cuts, was he incredibly skinny. His ribs were visible. He wouldn't say he was bulimic or anorexic, as he ate what he deemed enough. The problem was, he was constantly on the move. He burned all the calories he needed to put up a healthy amount of weight. Gladion assumed that since he'll be stuck on the ship for the following months, he'll gain some weight and fat. Perhaps he could build up some muscles, too.

Once back on the upper deck, laughter filled Gladion's ears once again. He saw Anabel and Looker sunbathing, while Moon was busy swimming again. Type:Null was sleeping with its head on Anabel's leg, and Silvally on Looker's. It was adoreable, to say the least.

"Gladion! Jump in!", Moon called.

"Can't I just climb in?"

"Scared?" Gladion rolled his eyes and climbed over the railings. He looked down and already felt sick. He was incredibely scared of heights. The blonde glanced upwards, feeling the warm sun on his pale skin. He puffed. Looking down again, he felt his stomach twist and turn. His breaths hitched, as all colour drained from his face.

He slipped.

Gladion collided with the water in a big splash. He got back up as soon as possible.

"Are you alright?", Moon asked. He nodded.

"I-I was not prepared for that."

"You did not appear to be, no. Easy breaths." Gladion puffed. "Afraid of heights, huh?"

"Don't tell anyone."

"I won't, I won't! Your secret is safe~" Moon winked and disappeared underneath the surface of the water.

"Bitch", he muttered under his breath.

"I heard you were talking shit about me" The sudden voice behind him made him scream.

"Stop doing that!!"

"Why would I? It's proving that your teenage angstyness is just an act!"

"IT IS NOT"

That was the worst timed voice crack Gladion could imagine.

"You're adoreable", the ravenette remarked. Gladion just blushed.

"You're so precious...", he muttered.

"What was that?"

"I SAID YOU'RE AN IDIOT"


	3. Chapter Three

'Life isn't anything more than a game. A gamble. It's a silly thing, honestly. You are born, you survive for a few years, you die, and the cycle repeats. At least, if that's what's after death. I doubt it myself. I would say it's just black void.

I see others around me everyday, enjoying their lives. Take Moon for example. Ever she became champion and we grew closer, she has been so happy.

Hau told me it hasn't always been that way. Turns out, Moon had always been severely depressed, which is unbelievable to me. I have always known the happy, peppy girl. She would never be depressed. I've asked Hau why, but he wouldn't want to continue, and that I should wait for her to tell me.

I guess those with the happiest of lives can feel like shit too.'

-Gladion H.

Gladion shut his journal. He looked upwards, seeing a bright blue sky. The upper deck was his favourite spot, since neither Looker nor Anabel came there often. He heard footsteps.

"Moon?"

"We're nearing Pallet Town." Her face seemed blank and pale. The blonde stood up.

"Is everything okay?" She nodded.

"Don't worry about me, I-I'll explain later. Lillie is waiting for us to arrive.

"Right."

"Are you okay though...?" Gladion nodded.

"Yes, but... I'm not sure if I'll be able to face my mother properly.", he replied, walking to his room.

¤~¤

Moon's sneakers clacked against the hard wooden floor of the dock. She was incredibly nervous. Leading the path she and Gladion were following, was Looker. Habitants from Kanto eyed them, whispering and muttering.

Moon was defenitly not ready for what was about to happen.

As they reached Pallet Town, Moon was greeted by the sight of Lillie, together with someone she wished to see, but also... didn't.  
The blonde's excited voice broke the silence.

"Moon!", she yelled, engulfing the ravenette in a giant hug. "I missed you soo much!! There are so many things we need to catch up on! Like clothes, boys, Pokemon"

"Lillie, I really missed you too, but remember that it's a mission I'm on. Come here, catch the UB, over to Johto. I'm afraid there won't be time for the chit chats we used to have..." Lillie's smile turned upside down.

"Right, I forgot about that... But there are two individuals I'd love to introduce to you!!" She opened her purse, a beautiful Friend Ball sparkled inside of it. She released the Pokemon.

In front of them stood a gorgeous Alolan Vulpix. It barked and ruffed, running circles around Lillie's legs.

"Her name is Shiron!" Moon kneeled down, and pet the creature.

"This is so strange... I've seen a Kantonian Vulpix before, but never an Alolan one!"

"I found Shiron in Tapu Village when I was taking a final stroll through Alola. It was hurt, so I brought it to the Pokemon Center. She eventually just grew on me..."

"I've never spotted a Vulpix there before! Only Sandshrews!"

"Wicke said that they only come out during the day!"

The sound of grass crunching infiltrated our ears.

"Hmm... Who do we have here?" Moon and Lillie turned their heads towards the voice.

"Right! Moon, this is the second person I wanted to introduce you to! Moon, this is S-"

"Sun..." Lillie froze. Tears started streaming down Moon's face, along with Sun's, as they engulfed in a big hug. They cried, and sobbed, even more than Hau does when the Malasada shop is closed.

"What is going on?", the blonde girl eventually demanded. After their sniffing and biffing had ended, they turned to Lillie.

"Sun is my brother."  
"Moon is my sister."

Lillie's mind was more scrambled than an Exeggcute. Now she was able to see the resemblance.

Same black hair. Same black eyes. Same smile. Same optimism.

"T-Twins?!?" Sun laughed.

"Yup! Though I'm the older one!", he remarked, wrapping his arm around his sister.

"Only a minute! It doesn't matter, anyways!"

"Then why do you always get angry when I bring it up?"

"I do not!"

As their bickering continued, and Lillie groomed Shiron, a tall figure stood out.

"..."

Silence. Sun and Moon stopped their bickering.

"Sun. What is this fraud doing here?"

"Hey dad! U-Uh, you see, she's on a mission together with her friend or boyfriend or whatever he is, and uh, they need a place to stay!"

"..."

"T-This is the part where you say 'My doors are always open!'."

"I will not open my doors for someone who calls herself my daughter. I do not have one. I only have a son, who I deeply care about. If I had a daughter, I would have known." Moon's face turned red with anger.

"This is why mom left you!"

Sun looked towards his little sister, complete shock displayed on his face. If he would speak that way to his father, he wouldn't know where to crawl out of agony. The man was a good father, but only to Sun. He never said a word to Moon, solemnly because they did not plan to have her.

She walked away.

¤~¤

As Gladion was exploring the area around Mt. Moon, he came across a crying girl in Veridian Forest.

"Moon... Is everything okay?", he crouched.

"I wanna go home." She sobbed.

"Can you please tell me why...?" Gladion handed her a tissue, which she used to blow her nose.

"Mom and dad used to be very happy together... When mom turned out pregnant, they were ecstatic. All the tests they did, implied one answer only. A son. That was all my father ever hoped for. He never wanted a daughter. Two months later, my brother, Sun, was born. A minute later, I was. Dad did not want that. My entire childhood he never dirtied a word to me. My brother and mom still cared for me, ofcourse. I always thought that, when I became 11, that I could become the Champion of Kanto. That I could beat Red and make dad super proud of me. Then the age was set to 16. On Sun and I's 15th birthday, my mom had enough. She said her goodbyes to my brother, but not to dad. Then we moved to Alola. Now that I'm champion, and have beaten both Red and Blue, I hoped dad would respect me. But it's clearly not the case..." Moon sniffed as her cold body was met with a warm embrace.

"Now everything adds up...", Gladion remarked.


End file.
